


The Keopi Story

by Schmutzkralle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Angst, Jisung is the best friend, M/M, Swearing, minor hyunlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: The story takes place in a small cafe called Keopi, where Minho is a barista with his best friend Jisung.Every day his highlight is serving coffee to a special customer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.

7.29 am. He will be here any second. He will arrive soon. He always turns up-  
„Minho. Stop. Thinking! I can hear your brain working till here!“  
Jisung was slightly annoyed by the behavior of his best friend.  
At that time of the day he wouldn’t dare to come near the coffee machine or the register, unless he wanted to be murdered by Minho.  
„But Jisung it’s 7.30 and he is not here!“  
„And? Maybe Mr.Perfect is a bit late, who cares? Oh I forgot, you care“ snickered Jisung  
„It’s not funny Jisung! Maybe something happened? Should we call the police?“ Minho sounded very desperate, he didn’t even try to cover it.  
„You wanna call the police because one customer isn’t coming on time for his coffee, are you insane-“  
Jisungs words got cut off as the bell to the cafe rang.  
Minho jumped up. Finally! He is here!  
He started to work on the coffee machine. Iced Americano. Every day, to the same time, from the same customer. It was like a clockwork.  
The Keopi, in which Jisung and Minho are working part-time, has a strict policy to brew coffee just in sight of the customer, so the customer can monitor the employees.  
Not a bad regulation but that also means that the regulars always need to wait a few minutes.  
But that is something which makes the Keopi so different. The cafe is no Starbucks.  
There are no teenagers with their laptops drinking way too sweet drinks or stressed baristas writing wrong names on cups.  
The cafe is bright, there are many seating possibilities and the baristas know every regular by name.  
The machines aren’t exactly what you would call user-friendly but their coffee is known for the outstanding taste.  
And that special taste is something what brings this special customer every day to the Keopi.  
And that customer is the reason why Minho is always working on the early shift. Even though he hates to stand up early.  
The procedure doesn’t take very long and finally he can pour the coffee in an extra large cup.  
„Thank you Minho“  
Wait. What?  
Minho jerked. What is happening?  
  
„Ahhhhhhhh“  
Oh no. No, that can’t be real. Something like this can’t be happening to him  
„Minho stop standing around and help our customer!“ Jisungs voice brings him back to reality.  
Yes, he seriously managed to spill coffee all over Bang Chan. The Bang Chan.  
The man that maybe is going to be the youngest professor ever since-  
„Oh Jesus you’re useless“ Jisung shoved him aside and provided a tissue to Chan.  
The customer looked very irritated and Minho couldn’t blame him for that. He had coffee all over him.  
  
„Oh Mr. Bang, one second!“ Minho ran to the employee break room and took his hoodie with him.  
„I’m very sorry. You can’t walk around like this, would you take my hoodie?“  
Minho sounded like he was near a mental breakdown  
„It’s okay, you don’t have to-“  
„I have to insist. It’s my fault that your shirt is dirty now. Please?“  
„Okay. I’ll bring it back tomorrow, if that is okay for you“  
With these words Chan took the Hoodie and pulled it over his shirt. The look was very… interesting?  
  
Normally the customer was dressed very formally with a button-down shirt and suit pants,  
the hoodie gave his look a very domestic direction. Fortunately the hoodie was black like his normal wear, so it wasn’t too cringy.  
Somehow it was almost a good outfit, but Minho was sure that just Chan could pull that style off, he would’ve looked ridiculous.  
With a quick look at the time and a „I’m super late, oh no!“ Chan ran out of the shop.  
„Oh wow“ Jisung couldn’t believe what had happened. His best friend is seriously an idiot.  
„Jisung… He- he knows my name!“  
„You’re not serious right now or? You have a name tag on! Every child can read your name! Now come on, help me clean your mess up“  
With that the charm was gone and Minho started to act like a normal person again


	2. Chapter 2

This day was jinxed. Since the disaster at the morning nothing worked like it should.  
He had messed an order from a regular up,  
a small child had displanted two of the bigger flowers and one of the machines just stopped working completely.  
Minho felt like he could throw everything out of the window.  
Jisung noticed how bad Minho felt. Of course, after all it was Jisung.  
The two friends knew each other since kindergarten. They got through everything with each other.  
Even when Jisungs parents got divorced and he temporarily moved in with Minho or the time Minho was so sick that his grades were at rock bottom and they studied for weeks together.  
  
At 2 pm as the cafe was almost empty, Jisung sneaked up on Minho who was busy cleaning the counter and surprised him with a tickle attack.  
Out of pure shock he shrieked  
„Stop! I surrender! Please let me live!“ he bursted out  
But Jisung didn’t let him go until he laughed out of full heart.  
After he calmed down, his best friend back hugged him and he felt his head leaning against his own.  
„I know this day isn’t exactly what you’ve imagined. But don’t put yourself down because of all this shit. You are a perfect dumb human, you know that or?“  
„Oh wow, are you complementing or insulting me? You know, there should be a difference“  
„Shut up! Why do I love you again?“  
While Jisung was asking that cheerful, the door to the cafe opened again and both of them heard the familiar ring.  
  
They separated from each other and bowed their head to welcome the new costumer.  
„Welcome to the Keopi!“  
As they both looked up they saw a well-known face. A very, very well-known face. And a well-known hoodie.  
Chan nodded his head and walked through the cafe in a remote corner.  
„Well, I don’t have to ask who is serving him, or?“  
„Just shut up“  
Minho took a menu and walked towards Chan. Why did he come back?  
If someone would spill coffee all over Minho, he would never visit that place again.  
But he is not complaining that Chan did come back. Definitely not.  
He looked fantastically. The dark hair was a bit messy and the hoodie seemed too big for him but that just let him look even better.  
„Mr. Bang here is the menu. We’ve got fresh sandwiches on offer today. Do you know already what you want to drink?“  
His voice was trembling a bit. Dumb body, stop betraying me…  
„Oh, I don’t want to eat anything. You can take the menu. Well I’ll just take the Iced-  
…  
Or no, can you maybe make like 5 espressi and put them in a big cup for me? I’m in desperate need for caffein.“  
„Of course, everything you wish.“  
Everything. Even when I should serve that on rollerblades. I would do it.  
Good that thoughts are thoughts and some things stay unspoken.  
With that and the menu he leaves Chan in his corner and starts working on the big coffee machine.  
It would be way easier to make this on the small machine but the dumb thing gave its spirit up.  
  
„Mr. Perfect is staying here? In our small and humble cafe? That’s new“  
„Stop chuckling around and help me. I hate this goddam machine“ hissed Minho  
„Just because you’re always to lazy to operate it properly“  
„I know“ he rolled his eyes. „Please. Help me.“  
Jisungs resistance broke.  
„Of course I’ll help you, but just because it’s you. You hear me?“  
„Yeah yeah, sure“  
„Why do you never appreciate my love? I’m doing your job right now!“ His best friend played like he was offended. Nothing new in their relationship.  
„Yeah yeah, sure“  
They both giggled a bit and Jisung poured the order in a maxi cup.  
„Here. Go and work, or should I do it?“  
As fast as never before Minho snatched the cup and walked in direction of the corner.  
  
Meanwhile had Chan spread a ton of papers on his desk.  
The table, on that 4 persons would have plenty of space, was overflowing. His gaze was concentrated.  
„Uhm…“  
And were should he place the cup now?  
„It’s okay. Put it on a paper, it’s not that important.“  
Minho did as he was told and.. What was that? On the documents were masses of formulas and equations. He never had seen something like this before.  
„Mr. Bang if you don’t mind… What is all of this?“  
Chan looked up in surprise, almost like nobody ever had asked that question.  
„Well… These are the works of the first semester in Biomedical Sciences. A professor asked me to grade his students.“  
„Oh that’s why I can’t understand a thing“ Minho sighed in relief. His major was vocal music and he didn’t understand one word on these papers.  
„But… you are no professor Mr. Bang or am I wrong?“  
Surely, Chan had the chances to become the youngest professor ever since in Korea with just 23 years but he wasn’t one yet.  
Minho would have known if that would be the case.  
Just for research purposes of course…  
His customer laughed shortly.  
„No, I’m not one yet, you’re right.  
But I’m an assistant for the professors at the Seoul National University and so they can ask me to do that stuff for them.  
And since I’m trying to become a professor I can’t say no to them.“  
Minhos interest was awaken.  
„May I ask how you become a professor? I’m studying too at the Seoul University but I won’t even try to get more than just average grades.“  
„The principle is easy. The university just wants to know if you have more than one focus of research.  
You need to publish different papers in these fields. For example my first focus is Biomedical Sciences, that’s also why I have to grade these papers.  
My second focus is on Chemical and Biological Engineering. And maybe I’ll do a third one in Brain & Cognitive Science but that’s in the future.  
In these different categories I publish research and outcomes of different experiments I made.  
At the moment I’m working on a document for Chemical and Biological Engineering, which is seriously a tough subject. I’m hoping to publish it next month.  
After you proved to an university that you’re doing lots of research and are fit for the job they maybe approve you as professor.“  
While Chan was telling him that, Minho was mesmerized.  
Not just from all that info but also from the person behind the cute smile and nice eyes.  
He didn’t even noticed that he had slid onto the chair across of Chan.  
„I’m honestly so impressed Mr. Bang-“  
„Oh please stop with the Mr. Bang and call me Chan, okay? I feel weird when you call me that although we’re the same age.“  
The customer shook himself because of the discomfort.  
„Of course, whatever you want Mr.- uhhh Chan.“  
Suddenly Minho noticed that he was sitting in this chair since 5 minutes while he actually should work.  
That was his cue to stand up in no time.  
  
„Well seems like you have to work, I won’t bother you any longer. If you need anything just call me or my friend Jisung.“  
He bowed a little (awkwardly) to Chan and walked to the register.  
While he was gone they got a new customer but it seems like Jisung got everything under control.  
Minho was relived that his best friend is such a reliable person.  
„Hey you hopeless fool“, Jisung bumped into him, „I hope you had a wonderful time while I was working“  
„You had one customer, that is what you call work? Isn’t it the case that you spied on me the whole time?“  
„Bastard“ ,Jisung snickered and hit his arm, „You know me too good, it’s awful“  
Ouch. Okay, mental note: even when Jisung hits you just for fun, it hurts like hell.  
Minho is in need of a distraction. Wait, there was something:  
„Now that we have a bit time let’s see if we can get that baby back to work“  
The two best friends rolled their sleeves up and started to deconstruct the smaller machine, hoping to fix it.  
The time passed and they started to split the work. Jisung was trying his best to bring the machine back to life while Minho was serving the customers.  
  
After three hours he looked after Chan. He needed to. Somehow.  
The poor man had drunk his whole coffee and didn’t stopped working for a second.  
„Here, this is for you“  
Minho brought him a freshly made tomato-mozzarella sandwich.  
He didn’t tried making the perfect sandwich for Chan for almost 20 minutes, no, he would never dare to do that… Yeah, okay. He was whipped.  
„Oh I didn’t order anything!“ Chans head jerked up  
„Yes you didn’t order it. It’s on the house. You’re working now for hours and I believe you hadn’t had lunch so… I took the liberty and made it for you.“  
The customer stared at him surprised with his mouth a bit open. Minho looked down, feeling uneasy.  
„Well, you don’t have to eat it. Please continue working.“  
With these words and the head still lowered he rushed away.  
  
In perfect timing with Jisung who just jelled: „Oh yeah baby!“ seemingly having a success with the coffee machine.  
They gave each other a high five, celebrating the hard work.  
„Huh, seems like this day isn’t ending that bad or?“ Jisung could not not-pick on him.  
But that was also one reason why they were best friends. They were on the same level at everything.  
„It’s easy for you to say, you didn’t had to plant these big-ass plants again!“ responded Minho  
„Ohhhh stop crying for gods sake“ „Your eyes will fall out if you continue to roll them that often… OUCH!“  
Yes, he got hit again. He should really start to plan his revenge, this can’t continue like this.  
Somebody behind them cleared their throat and the two turned around.  
It was Minhos favorite customer.  
„Uhm, thank you for the sandwich. It was really delicious. And sorry that I took so long, there was no end in sight. I’ll give you the hoodie tomorrow.“  
Chan placed the empty plate, cup and money on the counter and walked to the door.  
„We would be glad to serve you soon again.“ That was the formal goodbye for every customer and while saying Minho had a small smile on his lips.  
To his surprise Chan stopped for a second.  
„I would be glad too.“  
With these words he disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

„Minho“ Jisung sounded tired. Really tired.  
„Yeah?“  
„Why am I such a good friend? Why am I doing this for you? These early shifts are killing me“  
„Stop whining. Also we have such a short shift today because Felix and Hyunjin are coming in early“  
„It doesn’t matter. I had to wake up at 4.30 am. Half five o’clock. This is madness.“  
With these words Jisung turned around and started to make himself a coffee.  
One of the advantages of being a barista: coffee whenever you want to.   
Also were at this moment no customers in the cafe so nothing spoke against a small drink.  
Minho sighed. Jisung was right, standing up that early was difficult but… This was his only chance to see him.  
Without this job he would have never talked to him.  
„Anyways… You didn’t tell me what you’ve talked about yesterday.  
It must have been amazing, you sat there with big eyes and almost started to drool…  
Don’t you dare to hit me! I’m not lying!“  
„You would deserve it to 100 percent!“  
  
„What are you two doing yet again?“ The new voice entered the shop.  
„Hyunjin! You are on time! A rarity!“ Minho welcomed his friend. „Where is Felix?“  
„We saw a puppy on the way. And you know him… I’m sure he will be soon here. Hopefully.“  
With these words he took off his coat and walked into the staff room.  
The ring of our bell revealed the arrive of someone new.  
Minho turned around in the hope Felix had entered the shop so he could leave his work but this wasn’t the case.  
„Good morning.“ Chan looked graceful as ever. And as tired as ever. Did the man ever sleep?  
„Oh good morning!“ Before Minho started to make the coffee he looked briefly at the clock. His regular came 10 minutes earlier than usual. Was this because of the accident yesterday? That Chan now expects such things to happen? Please don’t.  
  
„Here is your hoodie. I washed it so you can wear it again.“ He put the nicely folded piece on the counter.  
„Oh thank you, you really didn’t have to do that. After all it was my mistake.“ Minho was still embarrassed. Understandably. And somehow he had imagined to wear the hoodie after Chan wore it.  
That he maybe could smell Chan’s scent.  
„What was your mistake?“  
Oh no. The literal sun just entered the cafe.  
It was already enough that Jisung knew all of this, he didn’t wanted to be teased by the whole staff.  
„N-Nothing! You’re late Felix!“  
„We saw such a cute puppy, I had to pet it!“  
Thank god, Minhos topic change was successful. The younger one rushed to the staff room to change his outfit.  
  
Chan had observed the interaction with a smile on his lips.  
„So I am your last customer of today?“ he asked while searching for his wallet.  
„Yes you are. I’m glad that I can go this early today, so I have enough time to learn for the upcoming exams.  
And Mr.- uh, Chan you don’t have to pay. Today it’s on the house.“  
Chan tried to oppose: „You should stop giving your products for free, the cafe will go bankrupt. I already didn’t pay for the sandwich yesterday.“  
He was right but…  
„I spilled coffee all over you and you washed my hoodie. We’re equal after this, okay?“  
  
„Oh man, how long do you take to make one coffee? Come on looser, we have to go.“ Ah, there was Jisung. Minho had wondered where his best friend had disappeared to, but it seems that he just changed into his street wear.  
„Are you two going to the uni? We could walk together.“  
What? Is he hallucinating?  
„We would love to! Or Minho?“  
His best friend was a rat. He couldn’t explain this behavior otherwise.  
„Y-Yeah! One sec!“  
Minho took the hoodie with him into the changing room where Hyunjin and Felix just slipped out.  
Okay, he didn’t want to know what they did in there. Definitely not.  
The room was small and the only room in the cafe which was a bit darker.  
One table and lockers for the employees, more wasn’t needed in this room.  
Minho pulled the apron off and threw it in the basket for the washing machine. His white t-shirt and the grey pants landed in his locker.  
Instead he dressed himself in a black skinny jeans which was more torn than anything and a black t-shirt.  
It was cold outside so he decided to put the hoodie on.  
The hoodie smelled definitely after Chan. Like the fresh breeze he is. Though not completely… Something is missing.  
But Minho could not complain about a freshly washed hoodie.  
  
As he stepped outside Chan was looking at him with a surprised gaze.  
„Uhm, is something wrong?“ The behavior of his crush made him feel a bit uneasy.  
„No, nothing. Let’s go, Jisung is waiting outside. He said he needed to call someone.“ Chan pushed himself off the counter he leaned on.  
Jisung and calling someone? At half 8 in the morning? Not in a 100 years. But he wasn’t mad at his best friend.  
Quite the contrary, he was thankful that Jisung did his best to support him.  
They said goodbye to Felix and Hyunjin, who were in their own world again and stepped outside of the cafe.  
Minho was glad that he decided to wear the hoodie, it was really chill and the first leaves were laying on the ground.  
Summer was ultimately gone now.  
„Finally! I thought you died while changing because it took you so long!“  
Jisung joined them and gave Minho a knowing look.  
„You’re such a charmer, seriously.“  
He could barely dodge the hit of his best friend.  
  
„Okay guys, let’s go. I need to be at the uni in 5 minutes.“ Chan got nervous and began to walk.  
„But it’s a 10 minute walk…“ interjected Jisung.  
„Then we need to walk a bit faster than usual.“  
Apparently giving up isn’t in the vocabulary of Bang Chan. The three boys rushed through the streets of Seoul.  
„What is your major actually? I never asked.“ Chan wasn’t even out of breath.  
Wow, Minho just tried to not die at the moment. Seems like he needs to work a bit on his condition to compete.  
„My major is Composition and Minho tries his best in Vocal Music.“  
Okay, Jisung sounded also a bit out of breath. That reassured him a bit.  
„You sing?“ Chan gave him a surprised look.  
„Well… Yeah I guess?“  
  
Call him the new small-talk-master. He wanted to vanish.  
Jisung on the other hand was like ever: „Chan why do you need to be that early at the uni?“  
„We, means the professors and the assistants, are having a meeting to discuss a few things.   
Such as how to integrate new empirical findings in the syllabus and so on. And I don’t wanna be late for this.“ He took a sip of his coffee.  
Why can he do so many things at once? Running, sipping, good looking… It’s not fair…  
  
Minho tried to concentrate on the important things. Breathing for example.  
But they did make it. In four minutes. That is a new record.  
„Okay guys, I will go now. If you ever need anything, just let me know.“ Chan turned away to go to the main building  
„Hey wait, maybe we should exchange numbers? It’s easier as waiting for you to enter the coffee shop.“  
Minho held his breath in. Jisungs idea was good but he couldn’t believe that his best friend really had asked.  
„Yeah, of course!“ Chan dictated his number in full speed and ran afterwards into the building.  
His best friend had a pleased smile on his lips.  
„Oh no…“  
„What?!“ Jisung asked offended  
„I know this look. You’re planning something.“  
And that was most of the time something not good. Absolutely not good.  
„You will see…“


	4. Chapter 4

Music was blasting out of the speakers. At the moment it was some weird EDM-rap mix,  
but since everyone could change the music Minho was sure that the next song would be very different.  
It seemed like half of the uni was here and the other half was undoubtedly on its way here.  
  
The Keopi was not recognizable:  
the furniture was mostly cleared away in the staff room, everywhere where bottles of different alcohol containing drinks and the lighting was a colorful mix.  
He tried to cut his way through the intoxicated crowd.  
Somewhere in a corner he saw Hyunjin and Felix glued together.  
He would certainly not disturb them. They looked very busy and very drunk.  
But he was happy for the two.  
They didn’t had it easy in the beginning, both of them way to shy to make the first step, it was such a relief to see them now truly happy together.  
It seemed like Jisung's birthday was a complete success.  
  
Everyone looked happy and/or drunk, the party would be the conversational topic for weeks at the uni.  
Jisung had spent months trying to persuade the owner of the Keopi that he could celebrate his birthday after the opening hours.  
But where was Jisung?  
Minho had lost him an hour ago, someone had stole him away while they were playing a drinking game.  
He had to play alone and won against the opponents, but that wasn’t important now.  
Maybe he was in the basement? But why should he be there? Well people would go there to be undisturbed but-  
While Minho made his way to the staircase, he got the sight of a newcomer who just entered the shop.  
He stopped.  
  
„Chan?“ he shouted in the direction of his favorite customer to be hopefully heard.  
Fortunately it seemed like Chan heard him and he turned around. As his gaze spotted Minho he began to smile.  
„Hi!“ he shouted back. Well, parties were never before the place for an extensive conversation.  
Minho made his way to him. „What are you doing here?“ he half shouted  
„Jisung invited me! And since it’s his birthday I couldn’t say no, even when I never was on a party before.“  
Of course. It had to be Jisungs idea. Minho couldn’t say that he was surprised.  
„Oh by the way, where is he?“ While ask-shouting that, Chan held a present up.  
Don’t laugh, Minho. He was never on a party before, so it’s obvious that he got a real present.  
But seriously, that is so sweet from him.  
„Normally you bring alcohol as present to such parties! And I don’t know where he is, I was searching him too.“  
Okay, maybe he was smirking a bit. But just a little bit.  
„Oh…“ Chan looked a bit startled.  
„Uh, maybe you could give it to him? I should go, I have so much to do…“ he shoved the present into Minhos arms and turned away.  
  
„Hey wait!“ Minho grabbed his arm.  
That stopped Chans movement and the older looked down on Minhos hand.  
„I’m sorry.“ He let Chans arm go, as if he burned himself. „But why go so fast? Stay a bit.“  
Minho tried to smile encouraging. Although he had imagined their first touch a little different.  
A not very convinced look came from the older one.  
„Stay with me. Please?“ His last try. If Chan really wouldn’t want to stay, then he would give up.  
„Okay.“  
  
The agreement let Minho smile whole heartedly.  
„Do you wanna do something? We have a dance floor, a corner for games and lots of booze.“  
Minho began to like this party very much.  
„Uhm do you have a buffet?“ came the unsure question.  
„Oh come on. I’ll show you a game, you will like it.“ He wouldn’t let Chan waste away in a corner.  
He should experience once a real college celebration. And Minho would show him what fun it could be.  
In a unconscious movement he grabbed Chans hand and dragged him with him.  
As he made a few steps he realized what he had just done, but there was no resistance, so maybe it was okay.  
And the alcohol from before helped also his courage.  
  
Minho guided Chan in the farthest corner to the drinking games.  
There were multiple tables build up and ready for a round of Beer Pong and a small group played Drunk Jenga, but not many people where there.  
„Let’s go, here is nobody-“ tried to oppose Chan. But he didn’t planned that he was with Minho.  
„OI! WHO WANTS TO PLAY FLUNKYBALL?! WE NEED TWO TEAMS!“ he shouted in the room.  
Immediately followed eight people Minho's call.  
He was often seen at parties and always a nice and attentive guest, who often played games with the people there.  
Throughout the semester he had build his community of fellow players.  
Minho welcomed two guys with high fives and got a surprised look from Chan, which he just replied with a big smile.  
„Okay we have one rookie so I will team with him.  
Should we make the groups with Yuta, Jae, Jimin, Taehyung and Dowoon against Jiho, Shinwon, Namjoon Chan and me?  
Is that alright?“  
The others just nodded at his proposal and spread themselves out in the room.  
  
„Minho-“ Chan whispered unsure in his ear.  
„The game is easy. Don’t worry.  
Two teams are standing face to face in a line, everyone has something to drink at their feet.  
In the middle is something that you have to hit over with a ball.  
If you really hit it over, the whole team has to drink.  
While the team drinks, the other team has to place the target correctly again and try to get the ball behind their line.  
When they do that, they yell “Stop“ and the other team stops drinking. Then it’s their turn to throw the ball.  
Each turn you just have one chance to hit the target and the team which empties their bottles first is the winner.“  
  
After bombarding him with his instruction, Minho smiled at Chan. The older one just looked absolutely confused.  
„We will start playing and you just follow, you will get it in no time!“  
Jimin placed a half empty coke bottle in the middle of the playing field.  
That was the target to hit. Everyone placed a beer bottle on his feet.  
The whole group passed the ball onto Minho, he would start the game.  
One reassuring look at the two teams, if everyone was ready and then..  
He aimed with a fast motion and the bottle flipped over.  
„DRINK“ he shouted in the direction Chan and jugged quickly his beer down.  
  
As fast as it had begun, as fast it also ended: „Stop!“  
Now it was the turn of opposing team. Minho looked over to Chan, who just had put his beer down.  
He looked not as unsure as before, but also not quite happy. That was something, what he had to change.  
He wanted that Chan would keep this evening in good memory.  
The other team didn’t hit the bottle over, in fact the ball didn’t even got near it.  
They earned themselves a few mocking comments, but their desire to win wasn’t broken.  
Next in line was Chan, so it was his turn to throw the ball. Minho was nervous.  
When it’s his own turn, he isn’t even thinking about throwing or hitting the target, he is just doing it. But it was Chans first time and-  
  
„DRINK“ Chans shouting interrupted his thoughts.  
Minho acted fast, it was not the time to be shocked right now. Even if it was just a game, he had his legacy and he would not be beaten today.  
„Stop!“  
„Minho, I thought he was a rookie!“  
„He is a rookie Yuta! I swear! Just because you can’t throw doesn’t it mean others can’t do it too“ Yes, he sounded a bit defensive.  
But he was proud. It’s not easy to success on the first try in a game which you never played, even when you’re the Bang Chan.  
In fact, the almost-professor didn’t looked too much like he was out of the picture.  
His black shirt and the black jeans looked nearly like normal clothes and his hair was a bit tousled through the game.  
He began to grin and high fived Chan. He wouldn’t loose today.  
The game continued and Minho scored with his team the first win after five minutes.  
The other team stole themselves quickly away, to escape the big mockery.  
  
Minho leaned onto Chan.  
„Hey,“ Okay, now he sounded definitely a bit drunk. „how was your first game?“  
„It was better than I ffffought“ Chan stumbled under Minhos weight.  
„Oh I thought I sound drunk but you-“ giggled Minho  
„I amm not drunk!“ played Chan offended.  
„Prove it!“ With these words he dragged the slightly smaller man through the masses on the dance floor.  
Minho started to move with the music while Chan…  
„Stop standing around! Dance!“  
„But Ii can’t dance!“  
Minho played a sigh. Mr. Perfect isn’t fully perfect Jisung, but that’s okay. That was more than okay.  
He made his way behind Chan and placed his hands on his hip. „See? You have to move like this“ he spoke into Chans ear and started to guide the older one.  
The song played right now was a slower one and good for pairs.  
Not that they were one.  
Not yet - Minho allowed himself to think that small bit.  
Chan leaned on him and closed his eyes. It was really nice to be like this. Minho tried to inhale deeply, to contain this moment for forever.  
  
Just…  
The song was fast over and the next song was a hard EDM song. Chan opened his eyes and looked questioning to Minho.  
He stepped away from Chan and started to dance freely with big movements, encouraging Chan to do the same.  
And it worked, thanks to the alcohol in his system, Chan started to let go and to just enjoy it.  
It must have been half an hour of high-spirited dancing till they both just couldn’t breath anymore.  
They made their way to the improvised bar. Chan decided to drink his second beer while Minho stopped himself and took a coke from the counter.  
It must have been a funny sight, both of them heavily breathing while smiling and giggling like idiots.  
„Food! Oh yeahh, I haven’t eaten all dayy!“ Chans glance had fallen on the buffet.  
It was late in the evening, so most of the food was gone but there was still a bit of the pizza that had been ordered.  
„You haven’t eaten all day? That’s why your tolerance is so shitty“ Now it all made sense.  
Yeah Chan wasn’t often at parties, but he is still a 23 year old man with a good constitution. One beer shouldn’t influence him like this.  
  
Correction: two beers. He had just downed the second one.  
„You should really eat more, seriously..“ sighed Minho.  
„Mhmmm?“ Chan had turned his attention fully on the pizza, which he tried to eat gracefully.  
Tried. He wasn’t successful. Soon he had tomato sauce all over his shirt.  
„Oh come on“ Minho couldn’t contain his laughter „Are you even trying?“  
„Yes“ pouted Chan. He wasn’t standing safely anymore, he swayed a bit.  
Okay, this is enough decided Minho. The evening should be a nice one and shouldn’t end with one of them seeing their stomach contents.  
„Hey Chan, I think it’s time to go home now. Should I accompany you home?“  
  
He didn’t feel drunk anymore. His first priority was Chan now, nothing else was important.  
„Mhm, that .. good. B-but I live far“ muttered Chan as answer.  
Ah shit, he hadn’t calculated this. Okay, let’s move on to plan b.  
„I don’t think we will come very far. I will take you to my home, okay?“  
The older one nodded and closed his eyes. Was he sleeping? While standing?  
Drunk people are really the most interesting…  
Minho grabbed Chan on his shoulders and guided him to the door.  
„The present“ mumbled Chan  
„You left it in the games corner yeah? Jisung has to clean up all of this tomorrow, he will see it.“  
Minho tried to calm the older one. And he would surely not let Chan alone now just to search after this dumb present.  
They left the Keopi and stepped on the cold street. Minho came closer to Chan so he wouldn’t get that cold.  
Thank god his apartment was just a street away. Chan didn’t walk anymore, he only stumbled. The way seemed endless.  
After they finally reached his house, Minho unlocked the door and they both fell over the shoes in the entrance.  
  
„Ouch“ Chan had to giggle.  
„Oh I am laying on you, sorry.“ Minho tried to fight his way up, which wasn’t easy in this condition.  
After a few minutes both of them were standing in the hallway.  
„Come with me. Uhm, we both will be sleeping in one bed, okay? I have nothing else to sleep on and the floor isn’t really cozy…“ he scratched his head.  
„No prob“ giggeled Chan  
Thankfully was his bed big enough for two.  
Before he went to bed he closed the blinds, so that tomorrow the sun wouldn’t kill both of them.  
He changed his pants to sweatpants and as he came out of the bathroom, he saw that Chan made himself comfortable in his bed.  
A sight for the goods. Seriously.  
Mr. Perfect with wild hair in his streetwear on Minhos bed.  
„U coming?“  
Ooops, seems like Chan had caught him staring… Quickly he slipped under the covers next to him.  
  
„Chan?“ he asked sheepishly  
„Mhm?“  
Minho looked at the ceiling.  
„I… I really hope you had fun today.  
At the beginning of the party I just wanted to go home, I thought this was a party just like any other…  
But then I saw you and I was so happy. Thank you for coming.  
I know, you came for Jisung but you really made my day. In fact, you make every day my day. You are my favorite customer.  
Just because of you do I work the early shift. In the early stages it was a big crush on you. But now… I really think I love you.“  
He slowly turned his head to Chan. He was asleep with a small smile on his lips.  
It was okay, he would talk with him in the morning. He put his head on a pillow, near to Chan. He enjoyed the radiated warmth.  
Fully satisfied closed Minho his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

As Minho woke up, something was off. His room was in complete darkness.  
But his sheets rustled and shortly afterwards creaked the floor.  
A burglar? In his home?  
His bed was unfamiliar warm this morning. What was going on?  
„Stop groaning around already. I’m no burglar.“  
Did he say that out loud? Who was the voice?  
It took him a moment but…  
Oh right. He had taken Chan with him.  
  
The last evening came slowly back, piece by piece. Boy, he had a headache.  
„Uhm Minho, I don’t know what happened yesterday. But thank you. I will go home now.“ his voice sounded tense.  
„Wait, don’t you wanna eat breakfast or something? I’m not sure if you should go now, you were really drunk yesterday.“  
His sleepiness was abruptly gone and he fought his way out of the sheets.  
„Minho.“ the sharpness stopped his movements „I will go now. You don’t understand, I can’t do such things.“  
With these words he was out of the door, rushing out of Minho’s apartment.  
The younger one was startled. What had happened just now?  
  
Okay, one thing after the other. He couldn’t solve these problems in that state.  
First action: Standing up. This was a hard task, given that he had been wound up in the sheets. He was not a calm sleeper.  
Second action: Opening the blinds. Ouch. The sun shined bright through his windows. Directly in his sensitive eyes. Nice…  
Third action: Coffee. He needed the caffeine urgently.  
Minho wandered in his small kitchen, which just contained a small fridge, a microwave, one cooktop and a huge coffee machine.  
He was a student, most of the time he ate outside of the house or instant meals.  
But his coffee machine was sacred.  
He wouldn’t survive one day without coffee.  
His first thought of the day: coffee. His first activity of the day: making coffee. It was no coincidence that he is working in a coffee shop.  
The big machine ground his freshly roasted beans. The same beans which also the Keopi is using.  
Yes, he is a coffee nerd. But he is a happy coffee nerd.  
Whilst the machine was working, he looked around in his flat.  
One big and bright room where his bed and his wardrobe were located.  
At one side was the small kitchen unit. Two doors, one to the bathroom and one to the entrance.  
It was not much what he called his own, but it was enough. He was satisfied with the things that he owned.  
While the fresh smell reached his nose, he began to wonder what exactly had happened.  
Minho sipped on his coffee and rewinded yesterday.  
Yeah, the evening had been a bit boring in the beginning. But then Chan had entered the party.  
Minho had dragged him into the games corner. They had held hands while doing that!  
He felt his cheeks burning. After playing and dancing they went to his home. 

Oh. My. God. 

The cup freshly brewed coffee fell out of his hands.  
Maybe Chan had heard what he said in the end?  
Maybe he hadn’t been asleep?  
Maybe he is disgusted now and hates him?  
He felt dizzy and tried to concentrate on his breathing. Calm down Minho, if you faint now nothing will get solved…  
After a minute he felt a bit better and bent down to clean his floor.  
What should he do now? Should he quit his job? He could never look Chan in his eyes again. Or speak to him. Or look at him.  
Jisung. He needed Jisung now. He would know what to do.  
The phone was drawn quickly out of his pocket. With shaking hands he called Jisung’s number.  
Minho’s waiting for an answer seemed endlessly. Eventually he gave up and threw his phone on his bed.  
No. He would not become desperate now. He would not get hurt because of this.  
Minho collected his phone and keys, put his shoes on and ran out of the apartment. Jisung would be in the Keopi. He had to be.  
The way was finished in no time. 

Minho teared breathless the door open. A mix of smoke, the scent of cold pizza and alcohol welcomed him. Wow, they had a lot to do.  
At least was the music off.  
He forced his way through the many passed out drunk.  
They all seemed more or less okay, but all of them wouldn’t be happy when they would be woken up.  
His gaze searched restless Jisung. Hyunjin and Felix would be for ages at home by now. They were so lucky…  
Now is not the time for jealousy. Minho tried to control himself.  
There! Finally!  
Minho exhaled in relief.  
The blond haired boy lay on one of the couches.  
But… that could not be comfortable.  
On the lounge, where two people could sit comfortably, where five people stacked on top of each other.  
He shook his best friend a bit, trying to not wake the other ones.  
„Jisung“ he whispered  
No answer.  
„Jisung!“ He shook a bit harder.  
„Mhmmmm“ the younger one groaned.  
„Wake up. We have to clean this mess. And… I have a problem.“ he mumbled the last bit  
„That can wait till tomorrow…“  
„Jisung!“  
That’s that with drunk people. Show no mercy and maybe they will do what you’re saying or they will get angry.  
Jisung did both: „Minho come on, you really don’t have to wake me up in the early morning!“  
„It’s 2 pm and Mr. Kim is coming in two hours.“ Minho answered drily.  
But the said did its effect, Jisung was suddenly awake and back to his annoying, happy form.  
He needed his time to untangle himself from the others but as soon as he was standing he rubbed his hands: „Well, then we should start with cleaning or?“  
Minho was again and again surprised by the fact how different the two of them were.  
He had needed twenty minutes to be viable again and Jisung had needed like thirty seconds.  
  
„HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO GO HOME NOW!“  
Jisung’s loud shout penetrated everyones ears.  
Multiple groans and movements were the answer but really awake was no one.  
„Well, if you want it that way…“ with a diabolic grin Jisung started to play the song White Rabbit from Egypt Central.  
The metal song banged out of the speakers and Minho covered his ears.  
Not his type of music, but it did its job and the remaining guests escaped through the door.  
After everyone left the cafe Jisung regulated the volume down.  
„Oh wow…“ The Keopi resembled a battlefield.  
Everywhere where leftovers of the pizza, bottles of every kind of drinks where spread in the room and the floor was sticky.  
„Yeah, that’s the reason why you never should be the host.“  
A very important rule. That was also the reason why Minho never celebrated his birthday in his apartment.  
Too much to clean afterwards and you have to trust your guests that they won’t break anything. That’s a bit difficult on big college parties.  
Jisung pressed a garbage bag into his hands. „Come on, we just have two hours to clean all of this.“  
They worked their way through the room.  
Minho didn’t even look at that what he was throwing away. Honestly he didn’t wanted to know it exactly.  
„Minho“ his best friend called him while he drew pizza bits out of the couch.  
He didn’t look up. „Yeah?“  
„You said earlier that you have a problem. And now you’re so quiet, it’s creepy. What had happened?“  
He took a deep breath but finding an answer… Wasn’t exactly easy.  
„Minho. Look at me.“ 

He could never say no to Jisung.  
As he looked up, he saw his best friend standing across the room with his arms stemmed on his hips.  
A warm smile was on his lips that Minho never would want to miss.  
„You’re my best friend, you know that you idiot or? Trust me. You know me.  
I have seen you yesterday with Chan as you were dancing together. You looked so happy and now…“  
Jisung sighed as he saw the facial expression of Minho.  
„So in conclusion it has to do something with Chan. Hey don’t look down. Just tell me what happened, okay?“ 

The calm and gentle tone broke his silence.  
Hesitantly he began to explain how his evening had proceeded after Jisung had left him.  
He had to pause at some parts, especially when he explained the hand holding while dragging or the dance guiding.  
„… And I told him that I love him. I thought he was asleep but in the morning he left me so abruptly with the words ‘you don’t understand, I can’t do such things’.  
So he heard me. And now he hates me.“  
He had spat the last words bitterly out. He really had enough from all this bullshit.  
Suddenly was Jisung on his side. He got pulled in a big hug.  
He was crying? Since when? Why?  
Just because of this asshole-  
„Minho, it’s okay. I’m here. We will do this together, okay? I won’t go away.  
We don’t know if he hates you. Maybe he is just scared.  
Maybe he meant something completely different. We don’t know.  
But I’m here for you. And I won’t let you down.“  
Jisung spoke calmly while he squeezed his best friend a bit.  
His right hand wandered up to Minho's head, held it gently and pulled it close, to give every support possible.  
Minho couldn’t do anything. He just stood there and cried. No thoughts got in his head, no motion was possible.  
Jisung held him tight: „I’m here for you.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor anxiety attack

Awful. That was the only word to describe this day.  
Minho hadn’t slept at all, his eyes were red and irritated from all the crying and Chan hadn’t come in this morning.  
He had spent the night at Jisung’s, his best friend had insisted on that.  
He was glad about the support but it didn’t change anything.  
He really had lost a regular because of his actions. 

Over the year Minho had seen regulars come and go, that wasn’t the big thing.  
That what bothered him was the fact, that he didn’t knew what he had done wrong.  
And he would loose his sanity if his life would continue like this.  
The latest customer had left the Keopi and it was empty right now, except for him and Jisung.  
That wasn’t a big surprise at one pm, most of the customers came in the morning or after lunch time.  
„You’re looking like a zombie.“ Jisung had approached him from behind.  
„And you’re making me feel so much better, wow, thank you.“ Irony was his only defense today.  
Did he really have any defense left though?  
„The joker jumped out. No seriously, how are you feeling? You hid all day behind the counter, ready to escape in the staff room“  
Jisung turned him around and looked concerned in his eyes.  
„I didn’t-“  
Jisung lifted his eyebrows.  
„Okay, maybe I did.“ Admitted Minho  
„I’m… not okay. I don’t know what I should do know. I don’t know what I did wrong. I don’t know if he hates me now. But… I guess I will survive.“  
As he said the last sentence, he could see the relief in Jisung’s eyes.  
His best friend was really worried sick about him.  
Even with the things he had said, he couldn’t fully soothe him.  
They knew each other too good for that. The pros and contras of such a deep friendship, he thought.  
Just as Jisung tried to answer something, the familiar ring resounded. A new customer had entered the shop.  
Minho turned his head to welcome the new guest and-

No. No. No!  
Why now? Why now when he started to feel a tiny bit better?  
Why didn’t he came in this morning? What is he trying to express with that?  
And why has life to be so shitty?  
In a fraction of a second Minho was disappeared in the staff room.  
He wouldn’t deal with Chan now. He just couldn’t do it. He was simply too weak.  
He closed the door and leaned with his back against it.  
The small, airless and dark room gave him the feeling of being crushed.  
Suddenly he felt like the world was tipping, every thought in his head rushed and he couldn’t grasp anything anymore.  
His legs refused to do their job abruptly and he slid down to the cold ground.  
What was happening?  
Minho felt like he rode a carrousel on high speed while sitting on the floor.  
He never had felt anything like this. His breathing was fast and flat, he was sweating and his hand and feet were cold as ice.  
Calm down. Come on Minho. Calm down.  
Breath. In. And out. In. And out.  
You won’t get nuts just because he is here. You’re stronger than this.  
In. And out. In. And Out.  
Slowly he caught his breath again. The spinning got slower. He gained the control over his body back.  
Also the awareness about his surroundings came back.  
He heard Jisung working on the coffee machine at the other side of the door. Or more like he heard a bang and Jisung swearing.  
Assumably he burnt hisself again. There was no week where Jisung didn’t go home without new wounds from work, Minho didn’t even knew how he managed to do that.  
„Here is your coffee. Do you need anything else?“ 

That was a surprise. He had never heard his best friend so calm and angry at the same time.  
The younger one was a professional, without a question. But the two were family.  
Minho couldn’t condemn his reaction, he would’ve been the exact same if it would be the other way around.  
„No, thank you.“ Chan sounded also not exactly relaxed.  
Pause. Now Minho couldn’t hear anything anymore. What was happening outside? The two wouldn’t do something dumb, or?  
„Chan. I don’t know what exactly happened. And it’s not my place to discuss this with you.  
But Minho didn’t deserve this treatment from you! He just tried to make an amazing evening for you!“  
His voice got louder and started to tremble. Pure anger was clear noticeable.  
„Jisung, we won’t discuss this now. I know that Minho just tried-“  
Chan’s tense statement was interrupted through his best friend:  
„When you know all this then why did you do this?! Have you seen him?! He barely stopped crying! You broke him!“  
Now Jisung was clearly shouting and Minho didn’t had to strain himself to listen to the conversation.  
The whole time he sat on the ground, legs bent so that he could hug his own body. His whole body was shaking.  
„I can’t show myself like this! My reputation is on the line! And then I’m waking up in a bed of a man in a relationship!“  
Chan had started shouting back.  
„You know what?! Thank you for the coffee, goodbye!“  
Money clinked over the table and shortly after that the bell of the door rang. Chan had left the cafe.  
Minho buried his head on his knees, hands laid on his head. He hadn’t stopped shaking.  
If Chan hadn’t hated him before that, he would surely do it now.  
Jisung wasn’t at fault. He just tried to protect Minho and at the end he had done for what Minho simply was too weak.  
His thoughts started to rush again.  
What did Chan mean with reputation? He was known for his hard work and for his eloquence, nothing could ever change that. Minho was sure of that.  
But more important: relationship?! What?! How?! And with whom should he be in one?!  
Tears started falling down, he could hear himself sob. Jisung knocked at the door.  
Awful. That was the only word to describe this day.


	7. Chapter 7

„Do you really think you can do this? We can stop this now if you want to.“  
„Oh my god Jisung, please stop. You’re driving me crazy!“  
His best friend looked at him, eyes full of concern.  
Today was finally friday, the week was going to end.  
Minho didn’t even feel very nervous, he was happy that he could prove his talent.  
And in the end it had been his idea.  
Jisung by contrast hadn’t stopped moving since half an hour. He had been walking up and down in the staff room.  
The Keopi was full of people, they had advertised it since weeks.  
„I’m worried okay! You had such a shitty week and now you have to perform on stage in front of all these strangers and-“  
„Jisung. Stop.“  
The younger one finally stopped moving. It was kinda sweet seeing him so uneasy.  
Normally he was relaxed and full of confidence but right now he was so stressed about such a little favor.  
„I proposed this idea. It isn’t my first time doing this.“  
The whole thing was the payback for letting Jisung use the Keopi for his birthday.  
Only after suggesting it the owner had eventually agreed.  
Minho tested his guitar again. In a few moments he would stand on stage.  
In the past days he had recovered a bit.  
After Chan and Jisung’s argument on monday he had slept a few nights by his best friend but it hadn’t changed much.  
Though he was slowly getting better. He would maybe not smile yet, but the crying had stopped. An improvement.  
His regular hadn’t entered the shop again till now.  
Minho believed he wouldn’t come back and… He was somehow glad about it. It meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with his hate.  
„Minho“ Felix sticked his head in the staff room „we’re ready.“  
„Okay. Then let’s do this.“ The nervousness was finally there, but he sounded certain. 

Jisung whereas was as white as a ghost. He really hoped his best friend wouldn’t faint right now.  
It was late in the evening and the sun had gone down, but in the cafe where just a few lights on for the employees.  
Therefore was on every table a big candle enlightened.  
Although the Keopi was packed with people, it wasn’t loud.  
Everyone spoke with a calm voice or not at all. They waited for his performance.  
Minho walked through the mass, to a small, illuminated stage.  
On that stage was just a barstool and a microphone, but he wouldn’t need anything else.  
Jisung tapped cheeringly on his shoulder before they parted ways.  
He sat down on the stool, adjusted the mike and cleared his throat.  
It helped that he couldn’t see any audience because of the lighting, so his agitation kept relatively low.  
„Good evening ladies and gentleman. My name is Lee Minho and I’m a student at the Seoul University. Please enjoy this small performance.“ 

He welcomed his customers with a steady voice.  
Okay. Let’s do this.  
Hesitantly he stroke his guitar and inhaled deeply.  
Yeah, his passion was coffee. But music was his life. He couldn’t live without it.  
Minho was sure that he would decease immediately when music would be removed out of his life.  
Also had music saved his life multiple times. With its lyrics, with its melody, with its message.  
That is as well the reason that he chose that song from Three Days Grace as his first.

„The end is not the answer  
You and I are in this together!  
Don't you give up ever  
'Cause the end is not the answer!“ 

As the crowd began to sing with him the refrain, his anxiety was completely gone.  
To be on stage, to be driven by adrenaline, to feel this. That was his dream.  
A smile began to form on his lips.  
Exactly this, that experience, that adventure was his destiny.  
Minho completely lost hisself in the music.  
The audience did its part and sang with him the songs or waved lights on the beat. He wished the moment could stay ad infinitum.  
As he became conscious again, he noticed that he was crying while singing. 

„I’m lost right now  
I’m in the same place  
Waiting for you to hold my hand“

Unknowingly he had begun to sing I Wait from Day6. The whole week he had tried to sing it.  
He had tried and tried, attempt for attempt, but it hadn’t worked.  
Finally.  
Minho sang with all of his soul.  
Maybe he heard wrong, but he thought to hear a few sniffs and people who blew their noses in the audience.  
The song touched everyone.  
He had lost his sense of time, but he was sure that he was more than half an hour on this stage.  
Maybe an hour. It was time to end his performance.  
He wouldn’t end on this sad tone. No. He would allow hisself and the crowd to dream a bit.

„Being under the same sky as you  
Each moment we breathe I  
Like it, the word "love" can't be enough  
This beautiful feeling“

In his mind he pictured Chan. The moment they had danced so close together.  
Tears streamed his face down again. But he smiled. It was really a beautiful feeling.  
As he stopped playing, as the last few notes faded away, the audience got loud.  
It was nice to see the contrast: as he played the whole shop was silent and attentive to his music, now it was suddenly so loud from the clapping and cheering.  
He stood up and bowed. It had been an amazing experience.  
Jisung welcomed him with a smile as he left the stage and hugged him tightly.  
„You did so great! I’m so proud of you! I cried! You bastard and your beautiful voice!“  
Yeah, that was really a Jisung statement. No compliment without insulting him at the same time.  
„Don’t look. But at the door you had a special listener.“  
Tip: it doesn’t work when you say don’t look. Never. People will always look. They’re too curious.  
Minho blinked and tried to recognize something in this darkness. His eyes were still not used to the absence of the lighting.  
After a few seconds he spotted him.  
Chan. Looking beautiful as ever.  
Why was he here? How long had he stood there?  
„You’re too obvious!“  
Jisung snickered and took his hand. He guided him back into the staff room.  
As soon as the door fell shut behind him, all the energy was gone.  
He had given everything while performing and now he felt… empty.  
A glimpse on the clock told him that he had performed two hours long.  
Two hours.  
And he had just sang his favorite songs, nothing special. Minho collapsed on the couch.  
„Are you okay?“ Instantly his best friend was worried again.  
„Yeah, I’m okay. Seriously. Just kinda drained, you know?“  
He closed his eyes for a second. The week had left its tracks. The crying, the insomnia, the worries about Chan…  
He had come to his performance.  
It hadn’t been a secret that Minho would perform tonight, they had promoted it over a month now.  
Minho hadn’t realized how much he had missed the older one till now.  
After all it was his favorite customer. After all seeing his face was his highlight of the day. Well, it had been…  
He opened his eyes again. Jisung had been staring at him, probably worried again.  
Okay, he had to stop this hide and seek game. It couldn’t continue like this.  
New strength streamed into him. He would talk to Chan. They would solve this problem. Together.  
With one big movement he jumped on his feet and ran out of the room to the door.  
  
But something was missing.  
Wait.  
Where was he?  
Minho stopped his motions. His eyes scanned everyone in the room. The panic came back.  
Chan was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

„So, how we’re gonna do this?“ he sounded friendly.  
Minho still couldn’t believe that he was sitting in front of Chan right now.  
As soon as he got his message, he had called Jisung: what they should do, what Chan tries to achieve with this. With this meeting.  
It was saturday evening and the Keopi was almost empty. He hadn’t worked today and he was glad about that.  
The concert had drained him of all energy.  
It had been Chan’s suggestion to meet up in the cafe.  
It was a well known surrounding and for both of them something like home. The smell of coffee had always something promising.  
The loss of energy hadn’t hindered him from planning his outfit all day long.  
And in the end it just had become his normal black in black street wear, crowned with a grey beanie and a hoodie.  
Yes, the hoodie. It still smelled a bit like Chan.  
Finally it came to Minho’s mind that he maybe should answer.  
„Uhh.. I don’t know. You reached out. Do you wanna start?“  
What a weird situation. Seriously.  
They had sat down at a table in the farthest corner of the cafe, where they also had played Flunkyball at the party, both with a coffee in front of them and both with lowered heads. It was more like they tried to stare their coffees down.

„I heard you sing yesterday. You really have a beautiful voice, you know?“ Chan tried to start a casual conversation.  
„Thank you. I had lost myself yesterday, I hadn’t planned to play two hours.“  
A small smile was on Minho’s lips. Even now he got goosebumps when he thought about it.  
„You were crying at the end. I know I shouldn’t conclude too fast but I think… That this was maybe my mistake?“  
Okay, from casual conversation to the tea real quick but okay. Then let’s do this.  
Minho looked up. He wanted to see Chan’s reaction now.  
„You know… I cried all week long. If I should be honest.  
Because I seriously don’t know what I did wrong. In my mind we had such a great evening a week ago.  
I had enjoyed it very much. You can really throw a ball, I was so impressed.  
And you can dance too, you’re just way too shy. But the morning… It was like a nightmare.  
A nightmare that just wouldn’t stop. And then the fight between you and Jisung…  
Jisung is sorry, by the way. He requested me to say that.  
After that you didn’t come in all week. I thought you hate me now.  
So yeah, I cried yesterday. And yeah, it was because of you.“

He spoke with a calm and soft voice. What should he loose? He had nothing left.  
Chan whereas didn’t look up.  
His mouth corners twitched as Minho commented on his dancing but other than this he didn’t showed any reaction.  
Was he so cold?  
Had Minho deceived himself? Was Chan not the person he thought he was?  
Finally he spoke up: „I’m really sorry. Everything didn’t go as I planned it.“ He sighed.  
Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his gaze.  
Minho looked in the dark eyes of his counterpart. Something was wrong.  
Something was missing. What was he hiding?  
„Minho, I’m gonna be honest too. I really had the fun of my life at the party.  
Seriously. But I can’t show myself like this. I’m trying to become a professor right now.  
When the uni learns that I was drinking at a student party I’m done. Completely.  
At the moment I can’t allow myself to have fun. Not when I have to loose something like this.  
And then at the morning I woke up in your bed… I was glad that Jisung didn’t beat me up.“

While listening to Chan’s narrative, Minho had taken a long sip of his coffee.  
And as Jisung was brought in he swallowed the hot beverage in the wrong hole. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. It took some time to breath again.  
„J-Jisung? That was your concern? Chan, Jisung is my best friend. He is family. But he is not… More.“  
As soon as he said that, he noticed a change in Chan’s vibes. At first it was as he was glad but in a short second he had closed himself off again.  
No. Minho couldn’t let it go like this. He had to tell him.  
„I really thought you would hate me. And do you know why?“  
The small question worked. He saw the thoughts rushing in the older ones head. After a few seconds his answer was a shake of the head.  
Go.  
Everything or nothing.  
„I… committed that I love you. Before we fell asleep.“  
Chan’s eyes opened wide and he swallowed drily.  
Hope rose in Minho. Maybe there was a chance that-  
„Thank you. But I can’t.“  
No.  
Chan had lowered his gaze again. His face was statuesque.  
„What is with that ‘I can’t, I can’t’ heh? Do you have a life? Or do you just grade papers all day long?! You can’t live like this!“  
Minho got angry. Very angry. He knew he was shaking again.  
„I need to live like this right now. I knew you wouldn’t understand. I knew it. Goodbye Minho.“  
Cold frustration was Chan’s answer.  
But he didn’t care. As his opponent stood up and turned to go,  
Minho shouted: „Of course you would run away again! Is this the answer to everything in your life? Do you even have a life?!“  
The door crashed shut.  
He was gone.  
Again.


	9. Chapter 9

Minho sighed.  
This day… went okay, no bigger catastrophes happened but there was just something missing.  
It was wednesday and he had just finished his shift. He found himself standing in front of his locker.  
On a positive note: he could sleep again.  
On a negative note: the only dreams he got were nightmares. He was living more than ever just on coffee.  
Minho wasn’t sure when he had eaten the last time. Wasn’t important right now.  
Chan had come in today. And Minho had served him.  
But… it had not been a nice situation. They hadn’t spoke one word with each other.  
Or looked at each other.  
It was horrible. 

His thoughts were interrupted through a knock on the door.  
„Oh man Jisung just wait a minute! Stop being so inpatient!“  
His best friend was really his own type of human. Stressed began Minho to change his clothes.  
As he was pulling his hoodie over his head, he heard the door open.  
„Jisung I said you need to wait!“  
Finally he had won the fight against his hoodie and looked in the intruders eyes.  
That wasn’t Jisung. Definitely not.  
„Uhm?“  
Chan responded with a shocked expression. He looked somehow lost in the staff room.  
This was one of Jisung’s plans, wasn’t it? Desperation grew in him.  
Minho tried to open the door. Nope.  
Next try: he hit against the door. „Jisung! Goddammit open the door!“  
„Absolutely not! I won’t open until you both talked with each other!“ You could hear the smirk in his answer.  
Bastard. 

His hand dropped and he took a step away from the door.  
The older one looked more confused than ever: „You’re giving that easily up?!“  
Chan stepped to the door and shouted: „Jisung, come on! I don’t have time for that!“  
„That won’t help. Remember, Jisung is my best friend. I know him. He won’t give up.“  
Minho leaned downheartedly against his locker and slid down.  
He loved his best friend. But would this really work?  
The other question was: did he have the energy to do this?  
His customer stepped away and looked to Minho „I’m sorry“  
„It’s okay. It’s not your plan, or?“ He tried to smile up to Chan.  
„No, he asked to study together after his shift…“  
Minho had to giggle. „Of course he did…“ Jisung and studying. Not in 1000 years.  
His fate devoted, Chan sat himself across from Minho and sighed.  
„Okay, what should we talk about?“  
Good question. He stared at the ground. How do you start something like this?  
„You seem tired.“ That comment let Minho look up. Chans sight examined him. „And you’re pale.“  
„I didn’t sleep that good the last few nights. I’ll survive it. How are you doing? We didn’t talk that much lately…“ He tried to brush the comment off. 

The older one didn’t stop frowning but he didn’t fought the change of topic.  
„End of semester is near and I’m at the moment busy with my papers. Nothing new I guess.“ he tried to laugh a bit.  
The situation couldn’t be more awkward. The tension in the air was palpable.  
„I’m sorry that I shouted at you.“ his voice was sheepishly.  
Chan looked surprised. He hadn’t expected the apology.  
„It’s okay. My behavior was rude too. I was just so overwhelmed by everything…“  
Both of them were staring at the ground in front of them now. Such an interesting floor. Parquet floor.  
„If I can ask: why do you love me? I don’t even know you that good.“  
Ouch, that did hurt. But the question was justified.  
„But I know you! You’re Bang Chan, 23 years old.  
At the moment you’re trying to become a professor at the Seoul National University.  
You’re often in a rush because you’re so hard working. That also means that you practically live in the university.  
You’re always on time or even earlier. You’re our regular since a year.  
You like your coffee very strong and without milk and you’re getting cranky if you don’t get your coffee-“

„That was one time okay? It wasn’t my fault that your dumb machine broke!“  
„…You could become the youngest professor ever in South Korea. Oh and you can dance.“  
Minho smiled while thinking of that night. It was indeed the best evening in his life so far.  
„And I think you know me a bit too. I’m Lee Minho, 19 years old.  
Student at the Seoul National University. My major is Vocal Music and I love to dance.  
My best friend is Jisung, but he is more like family. Coffee is my passion and I’ll murder you if you try to talk to me without my morning coffee.“ 

That worked. For the first time in weeks they both laughed full heartedly.  
The tension in the room was gone and they could look each other in the eyes again.  
Such wonderful dark eyes, which mesmerize everyone who looks into them…  
„Uhm, why exactly do you think that I can dance? I know we danced but I absolutely disgraced myself in front of everyone.“  
„Bullshit!“ Minho couldn’t let that impression stay like this.  
He picked himself up and pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. What would be a good song?  
After a quick search he just played his dancing playlist, which he used for his warm up while he trained.  
He laid the phone on top of his locker and offered Chan his hand.  
Let’s see who can’t dance here.

„You’re not serious or?“ The older one was shocked at Minho’s sudden activism.  
He responded with a big smile and a lowering of his hand. „You can’t embarrass yourself! It’s just us two!“  
Chan shook his head but grabbed the offered hand and was pulled on his feet.  
His partner started to move with the music while he…  
Minho had a deja-vu. This was exactly like the party. He grabbed both of Chans hands and looked into his eyes.  
„Just move. Trust me. You can’t do anything wrong.“  
With this reassuring words he actually started moving. Not as freely as last time, but there was no alcohol that could help at the moment.  
Slowly, very slowly developed Chan a liking for this. For this thing between the two of them. For this smile what grew bigger and bigger as Minho saw that Chan became more brave. For the hand holding. For his warmth.  
With every minute they danced together, they moved closer and closer. Until their faces were just a few centimeters apart.  
It was like his phone got a cue and the playlist was over.  
Heavily breathing they stood in front of each other.  
Last chance.  
„You know“ began Minho, trying to catch his breath, „there is no law that you need to tell the university that you’re in a relationship. I googled it“  
„You googled-“  
„I’m sorry that I’m interrupting you. But I need to say this. If you don’t want to I’ll never say it again. I am no student of you. And will ever be. You’re studying this smart stuff and I just want to sing. The only reason to not date is our fucking society.“  
Chan gulped drily at his words.  
„Our fucking society is so dumb and condemns everything what is not normal. But I don’t wanna be normal.“  
Minho inhaled deeply for his last words:  
„I am no selfish person. But today I will be. Because I want you Bang Chan. So I am selfish and want to claim you mine.  
I want to make it work. Okay?“  
„Okay.“


	10. Chapter 10

He had waited so long for this moment.  
It seemed like he had waited all his life for this. But now it was here.  
Minho tried to breath in and out, to calm his nerves. But nothing worked.   
Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like he already had confessed to this guy two times before. And this is… Just a date. 

Just. A. Date.  
With Chan.   
He had never dreamt of it. That it would really happen.   
He thought he would serve him coffee daily and that’s it. It wouldn’t be satisfying but it would have been enough.   
Somehow. Just to see him everyday.  
He tried to arrange his clothes neatly, to stroke his hair, to change his standing position, so nothing seemed weird when he was finally here.  
Not that Chan was late or anything, it was just that Minho was way too early.   
Like half an hour early.  
He still couldn’t believe what they both would attend to. Today was the big annual music festival. With firework at the end of the big show.   
Nervously he waited at the entrance of the festival.   
The music had already started and to hear the groups and bands didn’t really calm him.  
The weather had begone to tip and it was slowly going to be winter.   
That was also the reason why he wore his favorite hoodie and a black beanie mixed with grey skinny jeans.   
The jeans was the exceptional case in his wardrobe without holes.   
Jisung had assured him a thousand times before the date that he looked cute and that he please should stop changing now.   
Yes, he had driven his best friend a bit crazy today but that was sort of the payback for what he had done.   
Of course, Minho was absolutely grateful that Jisung enabled this whole thing but it was still not okay to lock two people in a room together. 

The worst part had been that Jisung had forgotten them and they had waited hours for salvation.   
He looked around a bit. Everywhere were couples. Would they really fit in? Insecurity grew in Minho.  
After a few minutes he recognized a familiar face.   
Oh my god, this was really happening right now.  
He still couldn’t believe it. But wait, something had changed on Chan.  
Chan had dyed his hair… Grey?!   
He looked like a celebrity now! This day was the best day in his life! He was dating a celebrity!  
His love had paired the grey, curly hair with a white shirt, black jeans and a leader jacket. 

Minho was ready to die in this moment. Nothing could top this view.  
As Chan discovered Minho he began to smile.   
Was this reality? Or was he dreaming?   
If he was dreaming, please don’t let him wake up ever again.  
They hugged each other at the beginning. They hugged. Yeah, this was a dream.  
„Do you have no other hoodie?“ Chan laughed over his clothing choice.  
„This is my favorite! Don’t tease me!“   
The big smile in his face grew even wider.  
„Your hair… You look good.“ Minho’s cheeks flamed up and he looked embarrassed to the ground.  
„Hey.“ Chan cupped Minho’s face with his hands and made him look into his eyes. „Thank you.“

Okay, now were not just his cheeks burning but his complete body.  
„Let’s go in. Shall we?“ With an expecting look Chan stretched his hand out.   
„Mhm.“ Without any hesitation he accepted the hand but he couldn’t withstand his partners gaze.   
Minho began once again to lower his eyes and handed Chan the lead.   
The older one guided the two to an deserted area at the border to a forest.   
He looked surprised around. It was a small knoll with a blanket on the ground and a basket in the middle.  
From this elevation they could see the stage and the firework, which would start soon.  
„How“ The surprise just let him stutter this one word.  
„Well, you’re not the only person who has a best friend who is always trying to help.“ Chan smiled mischievously.   
„Do you want to sit down?“  
Minho could just nod. Chan let go of his hand and seated himself.  
As soon as they both looked in the direction of the stage,   
he was teased by Chan: „You’re so shy today. What happened to the confident flunkyball player?“  
„Shut up! This is all so new to me and I have played flunkyball a few times before.“   
„You weren’t on a date before?“ Chans voice was full of disbelief.  
He shook ashamed his head, the cheeks burning again.   
To change the topic he asked how the older ones day had proceeded.   
It was like Minho had opened a watergate: the words spluttered out of Chan and Minho had difficulties to keep up.   
Apparently his professors were ungrateful people who were just using him to dump work on him and even a professor of Minho had tried to get him to grade papers.   
In return Minho told of his day, what jokes Jisung had tried today and that he was thinking about adopting a small kitten.   
The time just flew by and with every second they both relaxed more and more and soon they leaned on each other.  
Minho had goosebumps all over his body and not because it was so cold.

As they both were absorbed in their discussion about the name of the new kitten and in the eyes of each other, the firework started.   
They looked surprised to the stage.   
The debate had let them totally forgot that there was music to listen to or were they even where.   
But the firework was absolutely gorgeous and enormous. Vibrant colors illuminated the sky.   
The view let Minho smile. 

„Hey“  
The small word of Chan let Minho turn around.   
There he was. So near to his face.   
Once again Minho was completely lost in his eyes.  
„Thank you for not giving up. You’re really unbelievable.“  
And in this second, as Minho tried to respond something to him,   
Chan over passed the distance between them and kissed him.   
Every thought was gone and he closed his eyes.   
Just enjoying the feeling of this soft pair of lips on his. 

The wait had been totally worth it. In this exact moment he was happier than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3


End file.
